Want You
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Aomine begitu terkejut ketika melihat wanita yang begitu dicintainya. Wanita yang melahirkan putrinya. Biar bagaimanapun, Aomine tahu jika mereka tidak akan bisa bersatu/AoSakuSasu/AomineSakura/Twoshoot
1. Chapter 1

Suhu udara di Inggris sedang dingin-dinginnya, mengingat musim hujan telah tiba. Seorang pemuda keluar dari sebuah cafe sembari merapatkan jaketnya, sesekali dia menguap.

Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika melihat seorang wanita berdiri membelakanginya. Dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, tetapi dia bisa melihat wanita itu memiliki surai merah muda yang mencolok.

Ketika wanita itu menolehkan kepalanya, rasanya suara Aomine tercekat di tenggorokannya.

"Sakura?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Want You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aomine Daiki, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto, Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat Author atau adegan di dalamnya silahkan tekan tombol back. Author sudah memperingati sebelumnya.)**_

 _ **DLDR! Selamat membaca!**_

 **oOo Want You oOo**

 **1 tahun yang lalu...**

"Ayah! Aku berangkat ya!" suara seorang gadis terdengar di sebuah rumah megah di pusat kota Tokyo.

"Berangkatlah bersama Aomine, Sakura." Kizashi mencium pipi putrinya dengan lembut. "Aomine yang akan mengantarkanmu menuju sekolahmu."

"Um.." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumahnya.

Emeraldnya memandang seorang pemuda yang berdiri di sisi sebuah mobil BMW keluaran terbaru. Sesekali pemuda yang memiliki surai biru navy itu menguap.

"Ohayou, Daiki-kun!" Sakura segera mendekati pemuda itu.

Aomine sedikit melirik Sakura sebelum membukakan pintu untuk putri majikannya itu. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Aomine memang selalu begitu, tidak pernah membalas sapaannya.

Pemuda berambut biru navy itu masuk ke sisi pengemudi dan mulai mengemudikan mobilnya menuju Tokyo High School. Dia adalah seorang supir pribadi putri keluarga Haruno. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, orang tuanya meninggal dunia dan keluarga Haruno memungutnya sebagai anggota keluarga itu. Baginya, gadis berisik di sebelahnya itu sudah dia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri. Namun semenjak mereka beranjak remaja, entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang berdebar di dalam hatinya.

Sebenarnya, keluarga Haruno sudah menganggap Aomine seperti keluarga mereka sendiri. Ayahnya merupakan teman semasa sekolah Kizashi Haruno. Dia tidak ingin terjebak dengan budi yang diberikan keluarga Haruno kepadanya, sebagai gantinya, dia akan menjadi supir pribadi gadis itu.

"Daiki-kun, sebentar lagi kan Valentine. Kamu akan memberikan cokelat untuk siapa?" tanya Sakura memandang Aomine yang masih fokus.

"Entahlah, aku tidak pernah merayakan Valentine." Aomine menguap dengan malas. "Kalau kamu akan memberikan cokelat itu untuk siapa?"

"Untuk orang yang aku cintai." Sakura tersenyum misterius.

Aomine mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Sasuke?"

"Bukan!" Sakura menyanggah dengan cepat.

"Bukan dia? Bukankah dia sudah lama menyukaimu? Kalian berdua sangat cocok."

"Aku tidak menyukainya, Daiki-kun!" Sakura merengut kesal.

Aomine mengangkat bahunya tak acuh dan memarkir mobilnya di pelataran sekolah. Sakura segera mengambil tasnya dan tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa sepulang sekolah, Daiki-kun!"

Aomine bisa memandang Sakura yang berjalan memasuki kelasnya dengan tas yang bergoyang-goyang. Tersenyum tipis, Aomine berjalan memasuki kelasnya sendiri.

.

.

Aomine memejamkan matanya ketika semilir angin menerpa tubuhnya. Rasanya damai sekali bisa membolos pelajaran dan tidur siang di atap sekolah, tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari pada tidur.

"Jangan ikuti aku, Sasuke-kun!"

Aomine sedikit membuka matanya ketika telinganya menangkap suara seseorang yang dikenalinya.

"Kamu pasti ingin menemui pemuda sialan itu, bukan?!"

"Kalau aku mau menemui Daiki-kun lalu kenapa? Kamu tidak ada hak untuk melarangku bertemu dengannya!"

"Aku menyukaimu! Aku tidak suka melihatmu dekat dengannya!"

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali jika aku tidak menyukaimu, Sasuke-kun!"

Aomine pura-pura memejamkan matanya ketika mendengar pintu atap sekolah dibuka. Dia bisa mendengar langkah kaki mendekat dan helaan nafas yang panjang. Sedetik kemudian, dia bisa merasakan seseorang tidur di sebelahnya.

Tak berapa lama, Aomine membuka matanya dan dilihatnya Sakura sudah tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Mengenal Sakura lebih dari sepuluh tahun membuatnya hafal semua tingkah yang dilakukan gadis itu. Apalagi dia dan Sakura tinggal dalam satu atap yang sama, tidak sulit untuk menghafal seluruh kebiasaan Sakura.

Melihat wajah damai Sakura saat tertidur membuat satu tangannya terulur untuk membelai lembut rambut merah muda itu. Gadis itu bekerja keras untuk bisa masuk ke dalam sekolah International seperti ini, dia tidak jarang memergoki Sakura sedang menghafal berbagai rumus yang diajarkan guru mereka.

Aomine memandang awan yang berjalan dengan pelan dan membentuk pola-pola yang unik itu. Dia harus membuang jauh-jauh perasaannya terhadap Sakura. Biar bagaimanapun, Sakura adalah putri dari majikannya.

Menarik nafas panjang, Aomine kembali memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

"Oi!"

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya ketika sebuah tepukan dia rasakan di pipinya. Emeraldnya terbuka dan melihat wajah Aomine yang terlihat malas.

"Daiki-kun! Bangunkan aku dengan cara yang lebih manusiawi!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sebelum bangkit dari posisinya.

"Ini sudah sore, ayo kita pulang. Bisa-bisa ayahmu memarahiku karena kita terlambat pulang." Aomine bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Ayah tidak mungkin bisa marah, Daiki-kun!" Sakura berjalan mengikuti Aomine. "Dia percaya jika kamu bisa menjagaku dengan baik."

Aomine tidak menanggapi, dia membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya. Dengan wajah ditekuk, Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di sebelah Aomine.

.

.

Makan malam di kediaman Haruno terlihat tenang. Sesekali Sakura melahap nasi goreng buatan pelayannya. Di hadapannya Aomine duduk dan makan dengan tenang, sedangkan ayahnya duduk di kursi yang ada di tengah.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang. Dia telah kehilangan ibunya di umurnya yang keempat belas tahun. Dan sejak saat itulah, Aomine yang ada di sampingnya. Meski sifat pemalas pemuda itu sama sekali tidak bisa dihilangkan, tetapi dia senang Aomine selalu ada di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Sakura?" Kizashi memandang putrinya itu.

"Hmm.. berjalan dengan baik, seperti biasanya." Sakura tersenyum lalu emeraldnya melirik Aomine yang makan dengan tenang.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Entah mengapa, setiap kali dia melihat Aomine hatinya berdebar-debar.

 **oOo Want You oOo**

"Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa kamu menolak lelaki setampan Sasuke." Ino menopang dagunya.

Mereka sedang duduk di kelas. Saat istirahat begini, dia tidak ingin keluar kelas. Jadi dia meminta sahabatnya itu untuk menemaninya.

"Aku tidak mencintainya, Ino. Aku mencintai pemuda lain."

"Aomine maksudmu?" Ino memutar bola matanya. "Sudah kuduga jika kamu akan mencintainya. Kalian teman semasa kecil, aku tidak heran jika suatu saat nanti kamu akan jatuh cinta padanya."

"Mou! Ino!" Sakura merengut manja. "Tapi, bagaimana caranya aku mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Daiki-kun?"

"Besok kan sudah valentine, kamu bisa membuatkan cokelat untuknya." Ino tersenyum manis. "Aku juga akan membuatkan cokelat untuk Sai-kun."

"Niatku sih begitu." Sakura menarik nafas panjang. "Aku akan membuatkan cokelat paling enak untuknya."

Ino menepuk bahu sahabatnya dengan lembut.

"Berjuanglah, Sakura!"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

"Sakura!" Emerald Sakura menangkap Matsuri yang datang ke kelasnya dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Ada apa, Matsuri?" tanya Sakura.

"Ke lapangan basket sekarang!" Matsuri masih terengah-engah. "Ini tentang Aomine-san."

.

.

"Aku ingin menantangmu one on one." Sasuke memantul-mantulkan bola basket di tangannya.

Aomine menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal.

"Apa maumu?"

"Mauku?" Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya. "Aku tidak suka melihatmu dekat-dekat dengan Sakura. Aku menyukainya dan aku ingin kamu menjauh darinya."

Mata Aomine memicing.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Kau harus melakukannya." Sasuke memutar bola basket di tangannya. "Kita buktikan dengan one on one. Jika aku kalah, aku tidak akan mengganggu Sakura lagi. Tapi jika kamu yang kalah, tinggalkan Sakura."

Aomine menarik nafas panjang dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Biar bagaimanapun, dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja. Dia masih ingat bagaimana wajah malu-malu Sakura saat ayahnya membawanya datang ke kediaman Haruno untuk pertama kalinya, dia masih ingat bagaimana pipi gembil itu merona merah ketika dia menjabat tangannya.

Rasanya baru kemarin, mereka masuk ke sekolah menengah pertama bersama-sama, melakukan kegiatan bersama-sama. Bahkan ketika ibunda Sakura meninggal, dialah yang memeluk Sakura dan memberinya semangat. Baginya, Sakura adalah segalanya. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Sakura, meski Sakura hanyalah anak majikannya.

"Aku terima tantanganmu."

.

Sakura berlari terburu-buru menuju lapangan basket sekolahnya. Beberapa siswa dan siswi berkumpul di pinggir lapangan dan terdengar sorakan riuh. Pertandingan pasti berjalan dengan seru hingga menarik perhatian hampir seluruh warga sekolah.

"Minggir, kami mau lewat!" Ino berdesak-desakan agar bisa melihat apa yang terjadi.

Disana, Aomine sudah melepas seragamnya dan mengenakan sebuah kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam. Terlihat sekali otot-otot pemuda itu yang membuat Aomine semakin gagah dan tampan. Sedangkan Sasuke juga melepas kancing-kancing seragamnya dan memperlihatkan kaos tanpa lengan pemuda itu yang membentuk tubuh berotot pemuda itu. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat seksi sekarang.

Aomine memantulkan bolanya sebelum berlari untuk menyerang ring milik Sasuke. Pemuda bermata onyx itu tidak diam saja, dia mencoba mengejar Aomine dan pemuda bisa dihindari oleh pemuda berambut biru navy itu dengan mudah. Biar bagaimanapun, Aomine pernah tergabung dalam klub basket di sekolah menengah pertama dan dia terus melatih kekuatannya. Bukan hal yang mudah untuk memasukan bola basket dalam satu kali dunk.

Beberapa siswi berteriak ketika Aomine berhasil memasukan bola dalam satu kali dunk. Sakura bahkan tidak mampu menahan senyumannya.

"Priiittttt!" Kiba yang menjadi wasit meniupkan peluitnya.

"Aomine menang dengan skor 23 melawan Sasuke dengan skor 12."

Aomine membalikan badannya dan melirik Sasuke yang masih ngos-ngosan.

"Kau harus menepati janjimu, Uchiha."

.

Aomine merebahkan dirinya dan menjadikan satu tangannya menjadi bantalan baginya. Pertandingan melawan Sasuke benar-benar menguras tenaganya, mengingat sudah hampir dua tahun dia tidak bermain basket lagi.

Indra pendengarannya menangkap suara pintu dibuka. Matanya memandang Sakura yang berjalan menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku tahu jika kamu mau memarahiku." Aomine berujar sembari menutup matanya.

Sakura terkikik geli sebelum mengelus rambut Aomine dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak akan memarahimu. Pertandinganmu sangat menarik, kamu tahu?" Sakura tersenyum. "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu bertanding basket seperti tadi."

Aomine tidak menjawab. Kalau boleh jujur, dia sangat nyaman mendapatkan elusan di kepalanya. Tiba-tiba saja, dia merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengenai pipinya. Dan ketika dia membuka matanya, yang dilihatnya adalah Sakura dengan pipi yang merona merah.

"A-Aku mau ke kelas dulu." Sakura buru-buru keluar dari atap sekolah dengan pipi yang merona merah.

Aomine merubah posisi tidurannya menjadi posisi duduk dan menyentuh pipinya. Apakah Sakura baru saja mencium pipinya? Sedangkan Sakura duduk di bangkunya dengan senyuman yang merekah di wajahnya.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke tersenyum tipis sebelum menutup pintu lokernya. Dia tidak akan semudah itu menyerah, dia masih memiliki satu rencana yang bisa dia gunakan untuk mendapatkan Sakura dari tangan pemuda itu.

.

.

Sakura duduk dengan canggung di dalam mobilnya yang membawanya menuju rumahnya. Di sampingnya, Aomine duduk dengan ekspresi yang biasa saja. Menggelengkan kepalanya, pipi Sakura kembali merona merah. Bagaimana bisa dia mencium pipi Aomine begitu saja, sungguh konyol!

"Kenapa menggelengkan kepalamu?" Aomine melirik Sakura.

"Eh? Tidak ada apa-apa." Sakura tersenyum. "Oh ya, apakah besok ada acara?"

Aomine terlihat berfikir sebelum buka suara.

"Akashi mengundangku untuk reuni, mungkin besok aku akan pergi seharian," ucap Aomine. "Kenapa memangnya? Kamu mau diantarkan kemana?"

"Ah- tidak, tidak. Aku hanya ingin di rumah saja besok." Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Aomine sebenarnya curiga dengan tingkah Sakura. Namun dia memilih diam dan bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam hati.

 **oOo Want You oOo**

Sakura tersenyum ketika membongkar kantung belanjaannya. Untung saja Ino mau membantunya dengan membelikannya bahan-bahan untuk membuat cokelat.

"Yosh! Aku akan membuat cokelat paling enak hari ini!" Sakura mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat cokelatnya.

Aomine keluar dari kamarnya dengan mengenakan pakaian santai miliknya. Matanya memandang Sakura dengan keheranan, tidak biasanya Sakura mau berkutat di dapur seperti ini. Apalagi di hari minggu seperti ini, gadis itu pasti memilih untuk tidur hingga siang dari pada berkutat dengan tetek bengek dapur.

"Ah- kamu mau pergi, Daiki-kun?" tanya Sakura mencoba bersikap semanis mungkin.

"Ya." Aomine sedikit meregangkan lehernya.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Daiki-kun."

Aomine menganggukan kepalanya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah. Sakura menarik nafas panjang dan mulai memasukan bahan-bahan untuk membuat cokelatnya.

"Um.. masukan bubuk cokelat lalu aduk hingga rata." Sakura tersenyum dan memasukan semua bahan-bahannya ke dalam mangkuk. Satu jarinya dia gunakan untuk mencicipi cokelat buatannya.

"Hmmm.. lumayan." Sakura tersenyum dan memasukannya ke dalam kulkas. "Tinggal menunggu beku dan cokelat buatanku selesai!"

Sakura tersenyum dan mendudukan dirinya di salah satu sofa sembari membaca majalah miliknya. Dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Aomine ketika menerima cokelat buatannya itu.

.

.

"Kau tidak banyak berubah, Aomine-kun."

Aomine yang sedang memutar-mutar bola di tangannya melirik Kuroko yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Hiddoi-ssu! Bahkan sikap menyebalkannya juga tidak berubah-ssu!" Kise angkat bicara.

"Apa maksudmu, Kise?" Aomine menatap tajam Kise.

"Tidak apa-apa-ssu!" Kise tertawa, "Ngomong-ngomong, Aomine-cchi, beberapa hari yang lalu aku bertemu dengan Sakura-cchi dan dia semakin bertambah cantik saja. Dia sudah memiliki pacar belum?"

Aomine mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Memangnya apa hubungannya denganmu?" tanya Aomine.

"Mungkin saja dia mau menjadi pacarku."

"Jangan bermimpi, nandayo." Midorima menaikan kacamatanya. "Kau tidak cocok dengannya."

"Hiddoi-ssu! Midorima-cchi jahat-ssu!"

Aomine hanya memutar bolanya sembari mendengarkan percakapan teman-temannya itu. Ketika melihat rumahnya sudah dekat, Aomine memberikan bolanya kepada Kuroko.

"Baiklah, aku harus pulang."

Membuka pintu pagar mewah kediaman Haruno. Aomine membuka pintu rumah dan melepas sepatunya. Suasana kediaman Haruno sudah sepi, tentu saja, mengingat Kizashi yang sedang keluar kota dan Sakura yang pasti sedang tidur di kamarnya.

Melepas bajunya, Aomine masuk ke kamar mandi dan mulai membersihkan diri. Rasanya tubuhnya terasa segar ketika dia selesai membersihkan diri.

"Daiki-kun, buka pintunya!"

Aomine yang sedang memakai kaosnya segera membuka pintu kamarnya. Dilihatnya Sakura tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan pipi yang merona merah.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Aomine memandang Sakura dengan keheranan.

"Selamat hari Valentine, Daiki-kun!"

Aomine terkejut ketika Sakura menyodorkan sekotak cokelat berwarna pink padanya.

"Sakura?"

"Bukankah aku mengatakan jika aku akan memberikan cokelat untuk orang yang aku cintai. Dia.. adalah dirimu, Daiki-kun."

Ini merupakan kejutan kedua baginya, dia tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura.

"Jangan bercanda, Sakura. Derajatku dan derajatmu berbeda, kamu adalah putri dari Kizashi-sama yang telah mengangkatku. Kita tidak pantas untuk bersanding, Sakura!"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu, Daiki-kun!" Sakura memandang Aomine. "Katakan, apakah cinta membutuhkan alasan? Apakah cinta datang karena derajat?"

"Sakura." Aomine memandang Sakura.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu, Daiki-kun. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu!"

Aomine memandang cokelat buatan Sakura sebelum pandangannya beralih menatap Sakura yang sedang menundukan kepalanya. Sakura sendiri mengangkat kepalanya ketika sebuah tangan mengangkat dagunya. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah, Aomine mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut.

.

.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Daiki-kun?" Sakura mengelus rambut Aomine dengan lembut.

Aomine sedang tidur dengan paha Sakura sebagai bantalannya. Sakura sendiri sedang menyuapi Aomine cokelat buatannya.

"Hmm.. lumayan."

Sakura tersenyum dan kembali menyuapi Aomine dengan cokelat buatannya itu.

"Daiki-kun, ciuman yang tadi itu.. apakah itu artinya kita berpacaran?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Menurutmu apa?"

Sakura memandang Aomine dengan lekat-lekat.

"Kita sungguh-sungguh pacaran?" Sakura bertanya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Aomine memejamkan matanya sebelum menganggukan kepalanya.

"Mulai hari ini kita pacaran."

 **oOo Want You oOo**

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya ketika melihat Sakura turun dari mobil dengan tangan yang saling bertautan dengan Aomine. Jika yang dilihatnya ini sungguhan, mereka berdua pasti sedang menjalin hubungan sekarang.

Sakura sengaja merahasiakan hubungan mereka. Ini semua permintaan Aomine karena tidak ingin di bilang tidak tahu diri. Biar bagaimanapun, dia tetaplah supir pribadi nona muda Haruno itu.

Tidak terasa hubungan mereka mulai memasuki bulan Maret, dan itu tandanya adalah White Day. Dimana, biasanya beberapa pemuda yang diberikan cokelat akan memberikan permen atau marshmallow untuk gadis-gadis. Aomine sendiri merasa basi jika hanya memberikan permen atau marshmallow, dia ingin memberikan sesuatu yang istimewa untuk gadis yang telah mengisi hatinya itu.

Meski sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih hampir satu bulan, Sakura masih terlihat malu-malu jika dia menggandengnya. Sesekali dia mengajak Sakura untuk makan di sebuah cafe sambil sesekali mereka menikmati hari bersama. Dia sendiri tidak menyangka jika pada akhirnya Sakura juga memiliki rasa yang sama dengannya.

"Kamu mau kemana, Daiki-kun?!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal.

"Aku mau ke suatu tempat." Aomine memakai jaketnya dan memandang Sakura dengan malas.

"Mou! Tiga hari ini kamu selalu menghindariku, memangnya apa yang kamu sembunyikan dariku?!"

"Tidak ada yang aku sembunyikan darimu, Sakura." Aomine mengecup pip bulat Sakura dengan lembut. "Sebaiknya aku segera pergi."

Sakura masih merajuk ketika dia meninggalkannya. Biar saja, kekasih manjanya itu juga nanti akan baikan sendiri.

.

Aomine sudah bosan keluar masuk toko yang ada di Ginza untuk mencari hadiah untuk Sakura. Besok White Day dan dia ingin memberikan Sakura sebuah boneka. Mungkin dengan kalung tidak masalah.

Dia bersyukur, bisa menabung uang untuk membelikan hadiah untuk Sakura. Bersyukurlah dirinya bukan orang yang boros semacam Kise yang kadang membeli barang tidak jelas, atau Midorima yang terkadang menghabiskan uangnya untuk membeli barang yang katanya Lucky Item itu.

"Dai-chan!"

Aomine menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang gadis dengan mata bulat berwarna fuschia yang sedang memandangnya.

"Satsuki?"

"Dai-chan! Sudah aku duga jika itu kamu!" Momoi langsung memeluk Aomine.

Momoi Satsuki, teman semasa kecilnya sewaktu dia belum pindah ke rumah keluarga Haruno.

"Kapan kamu kembali dari Inggris?" tanya Aomine membalas pelukan Momoi.

"Aku hanya liburan saja disini, tidak akan lama kok." Momoi tersenyum. "Lagi pula aku juga merindukan Seijuro-kun!"

"Kau tidak berubah, Satsuki." Aomine mengacak rambut Momoi.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di Ginza?"

Pipi Aomine menjadi merah karenanya.

"Mencari sesuatu."

"Ah- siapakah gadis yang beruntung itu, Dai-chan?! Kenapa kamu tidak mengatakannya padaku?!"

"Ck, kau ini masih berisik saja, Satsuki." Aomine menarik tangan Satsuki. "Sebaiknya kamu bantu aku untuk mencarikan hadiah."

Aomine tidak tahu, jika ada sepasang emerald yang menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka.

Aomine pulang larut malam. Dia sengaja pulang larut hanya ingin menghindari Sakura. Melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamarnya, Aomine segera menyembunyikan hadiah yang dibelinya dan keluar dari kamar. Membuka pintu kamar Sakura dengan pelan, dia melihat Sakura tertidur dengan buku di tangannya. Tersenyum, Aomine mendekati Sakura dan meletakan buku yang di pegang Sakura sebelum mendaratkan kecupan di dahi gadis itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

.

.

Kizashi memandang putri semata wayangnya itu dengan pandangan keheranan. Pagi-pagi sekali putrinya itu sudah keluar dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kizashi. "Kamu bertengkar dengan temanmu?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ayah."

Aomine yang memandang perubahan Sakura hanya bisa mengangkat satu alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Kamu tidak sekolah, Sakura?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kembali.

"Aku malas."

Kizashi bangkit dari duduknya dan mengecup puncak kepala putrinya dengan lembut.

"Ayah harus ke hongkong sekarang." Kizashi tersenyum. "Apa kamu menginginkan sesuatu?"

"Hmm.. bawakan aku boneka yang banyak!" Sakura berujar dengan semangat.

"Akan ayah belikan." Kizashi menepuk bahu Aomine. "Jaga Sakura untukku, Daiki."

.

Aomine menarik nafas panjang ketika Sakura duduk di sebelahnya dan hanya mengganti-ganti channel dengan tidak jelas. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa Sakura merajuk seperti itu.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Aomine, "Jika kamu tidak mengatakannya padaku, mana mungkin aku bisa tahu apa yang menjadi keinginanmu."

Sakura masih diam saja.

"Sakura-"

"Siapa gadis itu, Daiki-kun?"

Aomine memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura?"

"Gadis yang aku lihat saat bersamamu di Ginza." Sakura memandang Aomine dengan pandangan terluka. "Katakan siapa dia, Aomine?"

Menarik nafas panjang, bukannya menjawab Aomine malah berjalan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tak berapa lama, Aomine muncul dengan boneka dan kotak di tangannya.

"Dia adalah Momoi Satsuki, sahabatku sewaktu aku ada di Inggris." Aomine membuka kotak itu dan terlihatlah sebuah kalung dengan berliang kecil sebagai bandulnya. "Happy white Day, Sakura. Aku tidak tahu kamu akan menyukai ini atau tidak, tapi aku mencintaimu."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tangisnya yang pecah. Dia telah salah paham dan menuduh Aomine sembarangan. Memeluk Aomine, Sakura terisak pelan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Daiki-kun."

.

.

.

Hingga hari itu datang.

"Aku tidak suka dengan itu, ayah!"

"Kamu harus menerima perjodohan itu! Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke! Putra pemilik Uchiha corp! Jangan permalukan ayah dengan menolak perjodohan dengannya, Sakura!"

Aomine yang baru pulang berlatih basket melihat perdebatan antara ayah dan anak yang sengit itu. Sakura dengan air mata yang bercucuran memandangnya.

"Aku mencintai Daiki-kun, ayah."

Pernyataan yang membuat Kizashi merasa dunianya hancur.

"Daiki-kun, kemasi barangmu sekarang juga."

.

"Maafkan aku Daiki-kun."

Aomine sedang memasukan barangnya ke dalam tasnya, sedangkan Sakura menangis sesenggrukan diatas ranjangnya.

"Kita memang tidak akan bisa bersatu, Sakura."

Sakura memandang Aomine sebelum bangkit.

"Miliki aku seutuhnya, Daiki-kun."

Dan yang Aomine ingat sebelum dia pergi menuju Inggris, saat-saat dimana orgasme menghampirinya dan air mata yang mengalir di pipi gadis itu.

Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang dia cintai.

 **oOo Want You oOo**

 **Sekarang**

Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memeluk Aomine. Putri dalam gendongannya pun merasa sesak nafas karena ibundanya terlalu erat memeluknya.

"Akhirnya, Daiki-kun.. aku menemukanmu."

.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan dan melihat seorang lelaki paruh baya. Menarik nafas panjang, Sasuke segera buka suara.

"Apa ada yang ingin anda katakan, Kizashi-san?"

Kizashi masih membelakangi Sasuke.

"Bawa Sakura pulang, Sasuke."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Yeay! Saku udah nepatin janji buat bikin fict ini XD**

 **Buat fict Revenge masih dalam proses, sedangkan yang You're a broken man gatau bakal jadi kapan :3**

 **Semoga readers suka yaaaaa...**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	2. Chapter 2

Aomine duduk di sebelah Sakura yang sedang menggendong bayi mungil mereka. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengelus pipi putih milik putrinya itu.

"Siapa namanya, Sakura?"

Sakura melirik Aomine sebelum menjawab.

"Aira. Aomine Aira."

Aomine memandang putri mereka. Kulit Aira begitu putih sama seperti Sakura. Hanya rambutnya saja yang berwarna biru dan persis seperti dirinya. Dan ketika Aira membuka matanya, dia bisa melihat mata yang sama seperti miliknya.

"Sakura, bagaimana jika ayahmu mencarimu?" tanya Aomine memandang Sakura.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu, Daiki-kun. Sekarang yang terpenting, aku ada disini bersama denganmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Want You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aomine Daiki, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto, Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat Author atau adegan di dalamnya silahkan tekan tombol back. Author sudah memperingati sebelumnya.)**_

 _ **DLDR! Selamat membaca!**_

 **oOo Want You oOo**

Aomine menarik nafas panjang seraya memandang trolly miliknya. Disana sudah ada beberapa pakaian bayi, popok dan juga beberapa pakaian wanita. Sekarang dia berada di tempat susu bayi dan tidak mengerti susu formula seperti apa yang disukai oleh putrinya.

Apakah dia harus menuju toko boneka dan melupakan susu untuk putrinya? Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini dia harus membeli perlengkapan untuk bayi dan juga wanita. Mana mengerti dia tentang bagian seperti ini.

"Dai-chan?"

Aomine menolehkan kepalanya dan matanya langsung tertuju pada Momoi yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Satsuki?"

"Sedang belanja juga, Dai-chan?" tanya Momoi memandang belanjaan Aomine. "Untuk apa perlengkapan bayi dan pakaian wanita ini?"

Aomine menggaruk pipinya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Kulitnya yang hitam mendadak berubah menjadi kemerahan.

"Sebenarnya.. yah, itu untuk putriku dan juga calon istriku."

Momoi terpekik kaget dan membuat beberapa pasang mata memandang kearah mereka. Bagi Momoi, ini merupakan kejutan baginya. Temannya yang pemalas ini memiliki seorang anak dan wanita yang akan menjadi istrinya. Tadinya dia tidak mengira jika Aomine akan menikah, malah dia mengkhawatirkan nasib temannya ini.

"Kamu pasti bercanda, Dai-chan!" Momoi menunjuk ke muka Aomine.

"Untuk apa aku bercanda disaat seperti ini, Satsuki?!"

Momoi menarik nafas panjang.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita segera membayar ini semua dan kita ke toko boneka! Aku ingin membelikan boneka untuk keponakanku itu!" Momoi tersenyum lebar. "Ngomong-ngomong siapa nama ibunya?"

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

.

.

"Hiks.. Hikss.. ummm.."

"Ssstt.. tenanglah, sayang."

Sakura mencoba menenangkan Aira yang masih sesenggrukan dengan manja. Ini sudah dua jam sejak Aomine pamit pergi menuju supermarket dan ini sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam. Pemuda itu belum kembali dan itu membuatnya khawatir.

Gadis kecilnya itu juga masih sesenggrukan manja pasca di tinggal oleh Aomine. Sepertinya Aira begitu ingin bersama ayahnya.

"Iya sayang, Papa pasti pulang sebentar lagi." Sakura menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung putrinya itu.

Dia benar-benar bingung dengan keinginan putrinya itu. Disusui tidak mau, ditidurkan juga tidak mau. Sepertinya putrinya itu benar-benar menginginkan bersama ayahnya.

"Dai-chan no aho! Gangguro! Bagaimana mungkin bayi berumur tiga bulan meminum susu formula?! Seharusnya malah kamu menyarankan Sakura-san untuk menyusui ekslusif selama enam bulan, Ahomine!"

"Mana aku mengerti soal itu, Satsuki!"

Sakura tersenyum ketika mendengar suara Aomine. Sembari menggendong Aira yang menangis, Sakura menghampiri pintu rumah milik Aomine.

"Daiki-kun!"

Aomine tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Sakura menyambutnya.

"Aira menangis?" tanyanya mengambil alih Aira dari gendongan Sakura dan tangisan putrinya itu langsung berhenti.

"Dia merindukan papanya, Daiki-kun."

"Lihat itu, Dai-chan! Dia begitu menggemaskan!" Momoi yang berada di belakang Aomine langsung terpana melihat bagaimana menggemaskannya wajah Aira.

Ketika mata Momoi menatap Sakura, dia langsung tersenyum canggung. Begitu pula dengan Sakura.

"Gomenne, dia begitu menggemaskan." Momoi sedikit membungkukan badannya. "Umm.. perkenalkan namaku Momoi Satsuki, dan aku adalah teman semasa kecilnya Dai-chan."

Sakura tersenyum.

"Ah- namaku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal."

Momoi duduk di sebelah Aomine sembari menggendong Aira yang tertawa. Sakura kemudian muncul dengan membawa tiga gelas ocha hangat.

"Sakura, aku membelikanmu beberapa potong pakaian. Aku juga membelikan keperluan Aira."

"Seharusnya kamu tidak perlu melakukan itu, Daiki-kun. Aku membawa beberapa baju milikku dan juga Aira."

Momoi yang sedang menggendong Aira tersenyum. Akhirnya, teman pemalasnya itu sudah menemukan cintanya. Dia turut bahagia melihat perubahan pada Aomine.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang, Dai-chan." Momoi bangkit dari duduknya.

"Eh? Secepat ini?" Sakura memandang Momoi dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ini sudah malam, Sakura-san. Kalian juga pasti membutuhkan istirahat, jadi sebaiknya aku pulang," ucap Momoi.

Aomine mengantarkan Momoi hingga depan pintu rumahnya diikuti Sakura. Momoi tersenyum hingga dirinya hilang di tikungan jalan. Pemuda berambut biru navy itu menutup pintu dan membalikan badannya hingga menghadap Sakura.

"Apa yang dikatakan Momoi benar, Sakura. Sebaiknya kita juga mengistirahatkan tubuh kita."

.

.

Sakura muncul dengan baju tidurnya. Emeraldnya bisa memandang Aomine yang tidur bersama Aira dengan posisi pemuda itu memeluk tubuh mungil putrinya. Merebahkan dirinya di sisi putrinya yang kosong, satu tangan Sakura terjulur untuk membelai rambut Aomine dengan pelan.

"Kamu pasti kesepian tanpaku, Daiki-kun," ucap Sakura.

Dan detik berikutnya, Sakura sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

 **oOO Want You oOo**

"Huweee.. hiikkss.."

"Ssstt.. tenanglah sayang."

Sakura yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan menolehkan kepalanya. Emeraldnya menangkap sosok Aomine yang masih kaku menggendong Aira yang sedang menangis. Rasanya geli melihat Aomine menggendong putri mereka seperti itu.

Ketika mata Aira melihat mata yang mirip dengannya, tangisan Aira seketika berhenti. Tangisan itu kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah tawa, tangan bayi mungil itu menusuk-nusuk mata Aomine.

"Kamu mau bermain-main dengan papa rupanya."

Tawa Aira semakin terdengar ketika Aomine menciumi pipi gembil itu dengan gemas. Dengan senyumannya, Sakura meletakan sup miso diatas meja dan melepas apron yang dikenakannya.

"Sarapan sudah siap, Daiki-kun."

Aomine menghentikan ciumannya dan memandang Sakura. Wanita berambut merah muda itu segera mengambil alih Aira dari dalam gendongan Aomine dan menggelitiki tubuh putrinya itu.

"Aira senang kan, bisa bermain dengan Papa?" Sakura bertanya disertai tawa Aira yang menggelegar.

Aomine duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan ditemani Sakura. Dia segera memasukan nasi ke dalam mulutnya sebelum menyendokan sup misonya. Rasanya, dia seperti memiliki keluarga kecil yang dia impikan. Hanya dengan Sakura dan juga putrinya.

"Aku selesai."

Sakura tersenyum ketika melihat mangkuk Aomine yang kosong. Aomine kemudian bangkit dari duduknya diikuti Sakura.

"Kamu terlihat lebih kurus, Daiki-kun." Sakura mengelus pipi Aomine dengan lembut.

Aomine memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan elusan di pipinya. Jika dia boleh jujur, dia sangat merindukan wanita di hadapannya ini.

"Aku harus segera berangkat kerja, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum dan mengantarkan Aomine hingga pintu rumahnya. Aomine sedikit membungkukan badannya untuk mencium pipi gembil milik Aira.

"Daaa.. Dadaaaa.." Mata bulat Aira memandang Papanya.

"Papa harus bekerja, sayang." Sakura mengelus kepala Aira dengan lembut.

"Daaaa.." Mengerti akan ditinggalkan oleh sang Ayah, mata bulat Aira mulai basah.

"Aku harus berangkat."

Aomine mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura sendiri tidak bisa membohongi dirinya jika dia merindukan pemuda di hadapannya. Dia begitu mencintai pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Sakura tidak tau, jika ada seseorang yang memperhatikan kegiatan mereka. Bahkan dia menyeringai di balik kaca mobilnya.

"Gotcha, aku menemukanmu."

.

.

.

Aomine yang sedang melayani seorang pelanggan dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Momoi yang tergopoh-gopoh. Dia bisa melihat Ara menangis dalam gendongan Momoi dan merasakan sebuah firasat buruk.

"Sakura-san, dia tidak ada, Dai-chan!"

Aomine tahu hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Dimana Ayah Sakura pasti akan mengambil wanita itu dari sisinya.

 **oOo Want You oOo**

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke membawa paksa Sakura ke dalam rumah megah keluarga Haruno yang ada di pusat kota Tokyo. Dia harus menggunakan kekerasan untuk bisa membawa gadisnya pulang ke Jepang. Sakura sendiri masih berusaha melawan.

"Brengsek! Kenapa kamu bawa aku kesini, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan garang.

"Hn, ini perintah Ayahmu, Sakura."

Sasuke membawa Sakura menuju ruang baca yang ada di rumah itu. Dia segera menunduk hormat ketika melihat ayah Sakura yang berdiri dengan posisi membelakanginya.

"Aku membawa Sakura, Kizashi-sama."

Kizashi membalikan badannya dan menatap anak gadisnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan garang. Dia harus melakukan kekerasan agar bisa memisahkan Sakura dari Aomine. Karena biar bagaimanapun, pemuda itu tidak pantas bersanding dengan putrinya.

"Selamat datang, Sakura."

.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar milik Sakura. Onyxnya bisa menangkap Sakura yang duduk dengan posisi membelakanginya. Seharian ini gadis itu menangis terus menerus, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi. Katakan saja dia pemuda yang egois, apa salahnya jika dia ingin bahagia bersama orang yang dia cintai juga?

"Sakura."

"Pergi dari sini, Sasuke-kun," ujar Sakura dengan suara parau.

"Kita akan menikah, Sakura. Lusa kita akan menikah."

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun, kenapa Ayah tidak pernah membiarkanku bahagia dengan orang yang aku cintai!"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang berhasil menohok hatinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

"Tetapi aku tidak mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura memandang Sasuke. "Aku bahkan sudah memiliki seorang putri dari Daiki-kun!"

"Aku akan menerima Aira dan menyayanginya sepenuh hatiku."

"Ini berbeda, Sasuke-kun." Sakura memejamkan matanya. "Meski kamu menyayangi Aira dengan hatimu, aku tetap tidak akan bisa mencintaimu dengan hatiku."

.

.

.

"Mou! Kenapa Ayah Sakura begitu kejam!"

Aomine menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Dia baru saja menerima telepon dari Kizashi dan memperingatinya untuk tidak mendekati Sakura, karena gadis itu akan menikah. Tidak. Dia baru saja bertemu dengan Sakura dan sekarang gadis itu akan meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

Momoi menarik nafas panjang ketika melihat bagaimana kondisi teman semasa kecilnya itu. Baru kali ini dia melihat Aomine begitu hancur seperti ini. Sakura pasti sangat berarti bagi pemuda itu hingga Aomine begitu kacau. Bahkan pemuda berambut biru navy itu sampai tidak tidur.

Setelah memandikan Aira, Momoi menggendong bayi mungil itu dengan hati-hati. Mengambil susu di dalam botol yang telah dia buat, Momoi lalu memberikannya kepada Aira. Dia tidak mungkin menyusui bayi mungil itu.

"Aomine Daiki."

Aomine mengangkat kepalanya begitu juga Momoi. Dan yang mereka lihat, seorang pemuda yang berdiri di ambang pintu rumahnya.

.

"Apa maumu?" Aomine memandang pemuda di hadapannya dengan mata menyipit.

Sasuke melepas kacamatanya dan memandang Aomine.

"Aku kesini untuk mengundangmu datang ke pernikahanmu besok." Sasuke meletakan tiket pesawat diatas meja. "Kizashi-sama akan mengadakan pernikahan besok dengan tertutu, bulan depan barulah akan diadakan pesta yang meriah. Aku mengharapkanmu datang besok."

Aomine memandang tiket pesawat yang diberikan Sasuke. Matanya memandang pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya. Haruskah dia datang ke pernikahan Sakura?

.

.

"Berhenti menangis, Sakura. Make upmu nanti luntur."

Ino memandang prihatin kearah sahabatnya ini. Dia sendiri terkejut ketika Ayah Sakura memintanya untuk menjadi pengiring pengantin. Dan ketika dia menemui sahabatnya itu, Sakura langsung menangis sesenggrukan dalam pelukannya.

"Aku mencintai Daiki-kun, Ino. Aku mencintainya dan aku tidak ingin dipisahkan darinya dan juga Aira."

Ino memeluk sahabatnya dengan lembut. Tubuh Sakura bergetar dan isakannya semakin terdengar kencang. Ino sendiri tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang jatuh membasahi pipinya. Biar bagaimanapun, dia memahami bagaimana perasaan Sakura.

"Aku mencintai Daiki-kun, aku mencintai Aira."

.

Aomine duduk di salah satu kursi di dalam gereja sembari menggendong Aira yang menangis kencang. Sudah dari semalam, Aira tidak berhenti menangis dan membuat kepalanya serasa ingin pecah. Untung saja ada Momoi yang selalu menemaninya, teman semasa kecilnya itu yang mengurus Aira.

Pada akhirnya, dia mengambil tiket yang diberikan Sasuke dan terbang ke Jepang bersama Momoi dan juga Sakura. Meski hatinya sakit dan tersayat-sayat, tetapi biarkan dia melihat wajah Sakura untuk terakhir kalinya. Biarkan dia melihat emerald indah milik Sakura, sebelum gadis itu menjadi milik orang lain.

Kami-sama memang sudah menakdirkannya tidak akan pernah bersatu sampai kapanpun dengan Sakura. Meski dia berusaha dengan keras, jarak antara dirinya dan Sakura begitu luas. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa menggapainya, apalagi sampai memiliki gadis dengan nama bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu.

Mempelai lelaki sudah berdiri di altar dengan jas hitam yang melekat indah di tubuh berotot milik Sasuke. Dan ketika pintu gereja terbuka, Sakura muncul dengan gaun pengantin yang indah. Dia bisa melihat senyuman di wajah Sakura, meski dia tahu bahwa emerald milik Sakura tidak bisa membohonginya.

Ketika Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan Sakura menyambutnya, entah mengapa hatinya terasa berdenyut sakit. Dan ketika pendeta membacakan sumpah, Sakura tidak sengaja menatap mata Aomine yang duduk diantara tamu undangan yang hadir. Emeraldnya bisa melihat Aomine yang memandangnya dengan pandangan terluka dengan Aira dalam gendongannya.

Air matanya tidak bisa dibendung dan mengalir keluar begitu saja. Bukan ini yang dia inginkan, bukan pernikahan seperti ini yang dia inginkan. Dia haya menginginkan untuk bersanding dan menikah dengan Aomine, ayah dari putrinya dan pemuda yang telah membawa hatinya pergi.

"Aku membatalkan pernikahan ini."

Sakura masih dengan air mata yang mengalir di kedua mata indahnya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Tidak mungkin, pemuda itu membatalkan pernikahan ini semudah itu. Rasanya tidak mungkin Sasuke mau melakukan hal itu.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, sudah cukup aku memaksakan perasaanku hingga saat ini. Aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan wanita yang bahkan diatas altar menangis untuk cintanya." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat. "Jika kamu mencintainya, hampiri dirinya dan peluk dengan erat. Berbahagialah dengannya, Sakura."

Sakura tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain membeku di tempatnya. Ini semua terlalu sulit untuk diterima dengan akalnya. Namun ketika dilihatnya kesungguhan di mata Sasuke, Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan menghampiri Aomine.

Semua tamu undangan yang ada disana tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menangis haru. Ino bahkan menangis sesenggrukan di bahu milik Sai. Akhirnya, kisah cinta Sakura berakhir dengan bahagia.

 **oOo Want You oOo**

"Ohayou."

Aomine yang masih tertidur pulas di balik selimutnya menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Dia bisa merasakan sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibirnya.

"Aku masih mengantuk, Sakura." Aomine menggerutu masih sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Hari ini kita harus mengunjungi ayah, Daiki-kun. Segeralah bangun."

"Hmmm.. mandilah duluan, Sakura."

Sakura hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang dan memakai pakaiannya yang berceceran di lantai. Setelah pertarungan hebatnya semalam dengan Aomine, dia jatuh tertidur dan melupakan jadwal untuk mengunjungi ayahnya. Pada akhirnya, dia bersyukur sang ayah mau merestuinya.

 **.**

 **Sakura duduk sembari menggenggam jari jemarinya dengan erat. Setelah dia resmi menikah dengan Aomine ketika Sasuke membatalkan pernikahan mereka, kini mereka harus menghadapi cobaan yang sebenarnya. Bertemu dengan ayahnya.**

" **Jika ayah memintaku untuk berpisah darimu dan juga Aira, aku akan menolaknya mati-matian." Sakura berkata dengan tegas.**

 **Aomine sedikit melirik Sakura dan menggenggam tangan istrinya dengan lembut. Biar bagaimanapun, dia merasa gugup jika harus berhadapan dengan Kizashi.**

" **Aomine-sama, Sakura-sama, Haruno-Sama ingin bertemu dengan anda," ucap salah satu maid yang keluar dari dalam ruangan milik Kizashi.**

 **Sakura dan Aomine masuk ke dalam ruangan milik Kizashi dan melihat ayah Sakura sedang berdiri membelakangi mereka. Membalikan badannya, Kizashi tersenyum ke arah mereka.**

" **Daiki, Sakura, duduklah."**

 **Aomine dan Sakura saling berpandangan sebelum mendudukan diri mereka di salah satu sofa.**

" **A-Aku tidak mau dipisahkan oleh Daiki-kun!" ucap Sakura tanpa diminta.**

 **Kizashi tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan mengelus kepala Sakura dengan lembut.**

" **Ayah merestui kalian berdua, Daiki, Sakura."**

 **Aomine mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.**

" **Maaf?"**

" **Hahaha.. aku sudah berjanji pada mendiang istriku, Mebuki untuk membuat Sakura bahagia. Aku pria egois yang memaksakan kehendakku kepada putriku. Dia hanya bahagia bersamamu, Daiki. Maka dari itu, buatlah dia bahagia dan jangan pernah kecewakan putriku yang cantik ini."**

 **Sakura tidak bisa menahan tangisannya dan memeluk Kizashi dengan erat. Kizashi sendiri tersenyum dan membalas pelukan putrinya.**

" **Jangan menangis, Sakura."**

" **Hiksss.. Sakura menyayangi ayah. Sakura sayang Ayah."**

 **Kizashi memejamkan matanya ketika Sakura semakin erat memeluknya. Akhirnya, dia bisa membuat putrinya tersenyum bahagia. Janjinya kepada Mebuki untuk membuat Sakura bahagia sudah tercapai.**

 **.**

"Jaaaaa!"

Kizashi yang sedang menikmati secangkir Ocha tersenyum ketika Sakura turun dari mobil bersama Aomine. Dalam gendongan putrinya itu, Aira tertawa sembari merentangkan tangannya.

"Ugghh.. cucu kakek, bagaimana kabarmu?" Kizashi langsung mengambil alih Aira dari gendongan Sakura.

Pada akhirnya, dia memilih untuk pensiun dan menyerahkan Haruno corp ke tangan Aomine. Nyatanya, menantunya tidak mengecewakannya dan malah membuat Haruno Corp berada di bawah Uchiha Corp. Saham perusahaannya melejit dengan cepat.

Kizashi menciumi pipi Aira sembari tersenyum.

 _Mebuki, kamu bisa melihatnya dari surga? Kini putri kita telah menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Tugasku menjadi ayah telah selesai._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-Owari-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-Omake-_

"Aira sudah tidur?" bisik Aomine ketika Sakura kembali dari kamar putrinya.

"Sudah, Aira pasti kelelahan ketika bermain seharian dengan ayah." Sakura merebahkan diri di sebelah Aomine. "Oh ya, Daiki-kun. Momoi-san akhirnya hamil, aku tidak menyangka jika dia akan sesubur itu setelah menikah dengan Akashi-san. Ugggh.. aku jadi ingin hamil lagi."

Aomine menyeringai dan memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Kalau begitu, kita bisa membuatkan adik untuk Aira."

Dan yang terakhir kali terdengar adalah suara teriakan Sakura diikuti dengan suara-suara aneh dari kamar mereka.

.

.

 **Hufthh.. akhirnya selesai jugaaaaaa..**

 **Sampai ketemu di cerita Sakura selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
